


Le retour de l'Enchanteresse

by Evergade



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Dans son domaine, l'Enchanteresse parcourait sa salle de sortilège. Elle parcourait le monde depuis très longtemps et avait tenté de sauver des âmes égarées beaucoup plus de fois qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre.





	Le retour de l'Enchanteresse

Dans son domaine, l'Enchanteresse parcourait sa salle de sortilège. Elle parcourait le monde depuis très longtemps et avait tenté de sauver des âmes égarées beaucoup plus de fois qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre. Certains réussissaient à trouver le chemin de la rédemption, d'autres restaient perdus à jamais. Et en parcourant sa salle de sortilège, elle faisait le point sur ceux qui avaient réussi et ceux qui avaient échoué. Lorsqu'elle jetait un sortilège, une boule de cristal se formait dans cette salle. Tant que le résultat était en suspend, la boule restait blanche. Quand le temps se raccourcissait et que la personne ne s'était pas défait de son sort, la boule devenait de plus en plus écarlate. Quand le malheureux ne réussissait pas, demeurant enchanté pour toujours, la boule devenait d'un bleu glacial, comme pour signifier que le temps avait gelé. Rien ne serait comme avant et rien ne changerait. Mais si la personne enchantée finissait par retrouver le bon chemin, la boule devait d'un doux orange.  
Voir qu'il y avait plus de boules orange que de bleus lui réchauffait le cœur, même si elle était déçue de voir que certains n'avaient jamais trouvé leur bonheur. Mais quand elle lançait des sortilèges, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : ils étaient mérités. Comme lorsqu'elle avait ensorcelé ce jeune prince au cœur de pierre. Il devait aimer et être aimé en retour pour que le sortilège se défasse. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il y parvienne un jour.  
Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la boule de son sortilège était du plus délicat des oranges! Interloquée, elle se saisit de la boule et regarda à l'intérieur.  
-Montres-le moi.  
À la place du Prince, elle vit une belle jeune femme qui parlait avec une servante d'un certain âge. Elles riaient aux éclats, heureuses, comme si tous les malheurs du monde n'existaient pas.   
-Aurait-il réussis? Se demanda-t-elle.  
Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. D'un coup de baguette, elle se changea en une vielle paysanne, aussi repoussante que possible et se matérialisa devant les portes du château. Elle frappa trois coups et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut la belle jeune femme qu'elle avait vue à travers son sortilège qui lui ouvrit.  
-Oui?  
-Bonjour, je... L'aumône pour une pauvresse.  
Alors qu'elle s'attendait à se faire rejeter, ou juste se faire donner une pièce puis se faire claquer la porte au nez, la jeune femme la surpris.  
-Ne restez pas dehors, entrez, je vous en prie.  
-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
La jeune femme sourit.  
-À quoi sert-il d'avoir un toit et une table remplie de nourriture si l'on ne peut pas la partager avec ceux qui en ont besoin?  
Délicatement, elle la fit entrer à l’intérieur. Ça avait changé, depuis la dernière fois. Il n'y avait plus de trophées de chasse accrochés partout, ni de tableau du prince le montrant paré des plus beaux atouts. C'était devenu chaleureux et agréable.  
-Belle, j'ai entendu frapper?  
L'Enchanteresse le reconnue immédiatement. Le Prince n'avait pas changé, même depuis toutes ces années. Toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi élégant. Son sortilège aurait-il échoué?  
La dénommée Belle regarda le Prince.  
-Cette dame a frappé à la porte. Je vais la conduire aux cuisines.  
Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à se faire une fois de plus jeter dehors, le Prince eut un sourire chaleureux.  
-Vous êtes la bienvenue.   
À bien y regarder de plus près, elle remarqua qu'une chose avait changé. Ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu leur froideur et leur méchanceté. Ils n'étaient que douceur et chaleur.  
-Je vous remercie, mon Seigneur, s'inclina-t-elle respectueusement.  
Le Prince lui sourit et embrassa sa femme sur la joue.  
-Où vas-tu ?  
-À la chasse !  
Belle fit la moue.  
-C'est vrai ?  
Il rigola.  
-Non. Mais c'est une surprise.   
Il partit en rigolant et Belle secoua la tête en souriant.  
-Les cuisines sont par là.  
-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-elle de sa voix normale.  
D'un coup de baguette, elle se revêtit son apparence habituelle, sa belle robe verte et ses longs cheveux blonds.  
Belle recula un peu, à la fois intriguée et un peu effrayée.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-L'Enchanteresse qui avait jadis jeté un sort sur ce château et ses habitants.  
Belle recula.  
-Laisser mon mari, je vous en prie. Prenez-vous en à moi, mais laissez le tranquille.  
-Vous seriez prête à sacrifier votre vie pour lui ?  
-Il l'a fait pour moi, et je le ferais pour lui.  
L'Enchanteresse lui sourit.  
-Je ne suis pas là pour lui faire quoi que ce soit. Encore moins pour nuire à la femme qui a réussi l'exploit de le faire changer. Je suis juste là parce que je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon sortilège ait pu marcher.   
-Comment ça? Demanda Belle.  
-Quand je lance un sortilège, je sais qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il ne marche pas. Quand je lui ai lancé, j'avais du mal à imaginer comment il aurait pu se rompre. Il était tellement perdu sur la voie des Ténèbres que je ne voyais pas comment il aurait pu revenir dans la Lumière. Mais j'imagine que c'est grâce à toi.  
Les joues de Belle se colorèrent un peu.   
-Comment as-tu réussi ? Demanda l’Enchanteresse alors qu'elle la conduisait vers les jardins. J'avoue que ça m'intrigue.  
-J'ai eu du mal, au début, avoua-t-elle. Il était brutal, acerbe, effrayant. J'ai fini par me sauver du château et je suis tombé au milieu d'une meute de loups. Je pensais que ma dernière heure était arrivée quand il est venu me sauver. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi il avait choisi de le faire, mais il m'a sauvé la vie. Et il a commencé à changer. À essayer de me faire plaisir. Et… J'ai fini par me laisser amadouer par son côté maladroit, son désir d'essayer de comprendre le monde que je m'étais créé, dans lequel je vivais. Les gens de mon village pensaient souvent que j'avais la tête dans les nuages, que j'étais un peu étrange, à rester le nez dans les livres. Mais pas lui, il a essayé de comprendre qui j'étais, et il a vu bien plus loin que mon apparence sur laquelle les gens s’arrêtent bien souvent.   
Elles s'assirent sur un banc en pierre.  
-Malheureusement, notre amitié a dérangé les gens de mon village qui sont venu ici pour avoir sa tête. Il y avait ce garçon, Gaston, qui lui vouait une haine féroce en particulier. Et j'ai cru qu'Adam allait le tuer pendant un moment, mais… Il ne l'a pas fait. Il l'a laissé partir et m'a rejoint.   
-Il l'a laissé partir ?  
L'Enchanteresse passa sous silence les nombreuses mises à mort que le Prince avait ordonnées par le passé. Bien souvent le résultat de caprice d'enfant, il était aussi connu pour sa beauté que pour sa cruauté. Et elle avait réussi à le changer ?   
-Malheureusement Gaston a essayé de le tuer, avec succès, mais il a perdu prise et est tombé dans le ravin. Adam est remonté difficilement et a fini par rendre son dernier souffle. Mais le sortilège que vous aviez jeté l'a… En quelque sorte ramené à la vie et l'a transformé en humain.   
-Et depuis ce jour, vous vivez ici, avec lui ?  
-C'est un homme bon, et je me fiche de ce qu'il a pu faire dans le passé, pour mériter le sort que vous lui avez jeté. Il m'a dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait mérité bien pire que de se faire changer en bête, mais je vous en prie, laissez-le. Il a réellement changé.  
-C'est ce que je constate, admit-elle avec sourire.   
Le Prince arriva à leur rencontre. Belle se leva.  
-Belle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ?  
-Je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec…  
Le temps qu'elle se retourne, l'Enchanteresse avait disparu.   
-C'est curieux...  
De retour dans son domaine, l'Enchanteresse sourit. Elle se saisit de la boule orangée et observa le couple encore un peu.   
-La vie révèle parfois bien des surprises, se dit-elle.   
Elle reposa la boule, heureuse de constater que même les cas les plus désespérés ne l'étaient pas forcément. Elle se tourna vers le reste de ses enchantements.  
-Et si j'allais voir ce que devient la petite fleur magique que j'ai planté à Corona ?


End file.
